


A Broken Wing

by Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A request, F/M, One Shot, Reader Insert, Tumblr, crazy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes/pseuds/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy. Insane. Mental. Broken</p>
<p>Words that had been used to describe you throughout your life, but even you looked tame compared to the new guy on the ward.</p>
<p>He had been brought in after a car crash and then kept because he was hallucinating and the voice in his head wouldn't let him sleep.</p>
<p>You knew that feeling. Being a mind reader in a psychward wasn't exactly a bed of roses. Some people in there has voices in their heads. But the voices in your head had their own voices in their heads too, and it was enough to drive you out of your mind. Ha! Well, it would be if that wasn't already the case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Wing

Crazy. Insane. Mental. Broken

Words that had been used to describe you throughout your life, but even you looked tame compared to the new guy on the ward.

He had been brought in after a car crash and then kept because he was hallucinating and the voice in his head wouldn't let him sleep.

You knew that feeling. Being a mind reader in a psychward wasn't exactly a bed of roses. Some people in there has voices in their heads. But the voices in your head had their own voices in their heads too, and it was enough to drive you out of your mind. Ha! Well, it would be if that wasn't already the case.

You couldn't switch off the voices, and they all assaulted your mind at once if you let your small amount of control slip for even a second. Everyones thoughts were always a constant annoying buzz in the back of your mind, but it was easier to cope if you focused entirely on one persons thoughts. It kind of drowned out the others and made you feel less like everyone in the room was screaming at you, and more like you were being screamed at by one person and the rest of the world was murmering together.

Of course, it had taken you too long to figure out how to control your curse, and by the time you got a small grip on it, you were already wearing pajamas full time.

So you knew pain. You knew what it was like to be unable to sleep. Maybe that's why you found yourself sneaking out of your room that night, your curse coming in handy as you moved down the halls, able to know where the nurses and guards were.

You ducked into the new guys room and closed the door softly behind you, quickly focusing on the thoughts of a guard in the hall, wanting to give the new guy as much privacy as you could considering you had come to his room uninvited.

He didn't even move or look towards you when you came into his room, but just continued staring at the ceiling of his room.

You stayed by the door for a moment, wondering if he hadn't noticed you or if he just didn't care.

"Sam?"

You had picked his name out of the thoughts of one of the nurses, and a few other details about him, which was probably why you had taken it upon yourself to seek him out. His diagnosis was the same as yours was when you were brought in. Unlike him though, no one had cared enough to take pity on you and try to talk to you. No one except the psychiatrist, but they weren't always easy to talk to. Sometimes you just needed someone to listen who wasn't writing down your answers and using them to decide just how much of a head case you were.

Sam still hadn't responded, so you moved further into the room, coming to stand at the foot of his bed, noticing how he held his breath a little as you came closer, and his face became strained.

"S...Sam?" You asked, annoyed at how your voice shook, but in your defence, the guy was HUGE! If he was to lose his shit and take it out on you, you weren't going to stand much of a chance, and no one knew you were in there with him...

Shutting those thoughts down, you decided to open your mind to Sam's thoughts, wanting a warning if he was going to do something, and to maybe figure out why he was ignoring you.

Tentatively you opened your mind to him, and you jumped when you heard the screaming in his head, making you lose your control for a second, and suddenly your mind was wide open and receiving all frequencies.

Gripping your head between your clenched fists, you whimpered and quickly pulled your mind back, once again focusing entirely on the guard's thoughts and letting everything else fade to a whisper.

Once you were sure you were in control again, you opened your eyes and released your head, looking down to see that Sam had flicked his eyes to you, only to look away again quickly, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

This time when you reached for his thoughts, you were ready for the shouting and managed to keep focused on his thoughts alone, surprised when you managed to figure out what he was shouting.

SHE'S NOT REAL.

What was even more surprising was when another voice answered him, coming from the side of the room and you turned and saw another guy sitting on the desk, playing with some string.

Of course she's not real... I can make you see whatever I want you to see...

Frowning, you felt the strange urge to stand between Sam and the hallucination, some deep part of you wanting to protect the vulnerable from the danger in the room.

"Liar."

Your voice came out louder and clearer than you had expected as you challenged the hallucination, seeing how Sam's eyes widened and moved to you again as you spoke aloud.

You knew that it probably wasn't healthy for you to be arguing with a hallucination, especially someone else's, but Sam was clearly having an episode, and you had gone into his room with the intent to help, so that was exactly what you were going to do.

"I am real. But you're not."

You knew that it was the only way you might find something that would help Sam come back, but you still felt guilty as your sieved through his thoughts and memories.

The guilt was quickly overpowered by a crushing amount of pain that would have made your knees buckle if you hadn't been so oddly fascinated by Sam's memories.

He had seen some weird shit in his time. Had you not been watching his memories, you wouldn't have believed it. But being a mind reader made you a believer when it came to monsters and magic. Even if it wasn't a good idea to trust the thoughts of the dude in the psych ward...

You knew the difference between a true memory and a fabrication, as you'd seen plenty of them both in your life, and Sam's memories were nothing but reality.

Which was why you weren't surprised when you saw that he was a hunter. You had met a few before, before you had been committed, even helping out on a few cases where you could.

Shoving his memories aside for a second, you refocused on bringing him back to reality.

"Sam..."

He was staring at the guy on the desk, his eyes wide and breathing fast and uneven, so you stepped closer and took his hand without thinking, staring right into his face as you spoke again, your voice calm and soothing.

"Sammy?"

That made him focus on you again, and you felt the comfort the name gave him. Only one person called him Sammy. The only person he trusted with his life, and who had been protecting him for his whole life.

DEAN

You squeezed his hand and rubbed your thumb over his knuckles gently as you spoke to him gently.

"It's okay Sammy. He's not real. You're real, and I'm real, but he's not. Just focus on my voice, Sammy. You're gonna be okay. He's not real," you repeated to him, staring deep into his eyes and only looking up when you saw how the other man was flickering, his image disappearing for a few seconds before coming back, less life like than before.

Looking back at Sam, you gave him a smile and stroked his hair.

"That's right Sammy. Don't even look at him, just focus on me... On my voice. I'll guide you back to what's real. Just focus on my voice..."

You could feel that it was working, even as Lucifer, as Sam's memories had revealed, started to scream and manipulate the space around you, making it show different places that all looked like they had come straight from horror movies, but you and Sam held onto each other and continued staring into each other's eyes, not noticing or caring about anything else in the whole world.

If he hadn't been so desperate, you knew that Sam might have struggled to trust that you were real. But he was so broken that all he could do was hope, and hold onto it as he weathered the storm that raged in his mind.

You were the rock that he clung to, but you were holding just as tightly to him, unwilling to let go, even after the room had returned to reality and the only sounds were yours and Sam's breathing. Still you held on, feeling how his grip had gradually tightened as he grew more sure of you.

When you were sure that he was back, you allowed yourself a quick look around the room before you brought your gaze back to Sam's. It was less intense after what you'd been through together moments before, but you found it just as hard to look away from his bloodshot, hazel eyes.

Only after he was sure that it wasn't another mind trick did you see just how exhausted he was.

You had a lot of explaining to do, but it could wait for the morning. He had been awake for a long time, and now that he had managed to beat his demons, he would rest.

"Thank you," he whispered in a voice thick with exhaustion.

Without saying a word, you carefully focused on the thoughts of the guard once more before giving Sam a small smile and stepping away from him. Or at least trying to.

His hand tightened around yours as his eyes grew wide with panic and he attempted to sit up.

"No! Please..."

His voice sounded so broken, and you knew what he was asking even when he said nothing else, so carefully you moved closer and got into the bed beside him, laying down shoulder to shoulder, your hands entwined between you as you closed your eyes but didn't sleep, staying awake until Sam was asleep, which only took a few moments after he knew you weren't leaving him alone.

You listened to the sound of his soft snores and smiled to yourself.

You might have been broken, but on that day, your broken pieces were exactly the right fit for someone else's wounds, and together you had both become whole again.

He didn't even know your name, but the man asleep beside you had began to heal something in you that day too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two weeks later when Sam was due to leave, having been declared mentally stable by the white coat in charge.

You were happy for him, but you knew that nightmares still plagued his sleep occasionally, and you would worry about him while you remained in the hospital. Left behind and alone again.

Two days after the first night, Sam had woken up and you had returned to his room and spent the night talking and explaining.

You told him how you had ended up there, about the little bit of control you had gained over your curse and your past with hunters.

Sam had listened to your stories and held your hand tight, asking questions occasionally, but mainly just listening to what you had to say and being there for you as you told him things you had never been able to confess to anyone before.

After that, there had been hardly anything you didn't know about each other, and so you'd become close. Unsurprising after what you had been through together the first time you met.

You were sitting on his bed with him as you waited for his brother to show up with the doctor and Sam's belongings.

When they arrived though, you saw that they were carrying two bags of belongings and that Sam was grinning at you, unable to hide his joy any longer.

Reaching your mind out to the doctor, you hunted for the confirmation of what you hoped was happening.

"I'm leaving too?" You asked, hardly daring to believe it, but the doctor nodded and handed you your belongings, smiling at you as he explained.

"You have improved significantly since you first came here, Y/N, and I am confident that you are ready to go home... Should you feel that you are? I thought it would be a nice surprise as Sam was going too, and the two of you have gotten so close..."

You nodded eagerly, no longer caring what he had to say as you were too busy jumping at Sam and wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest as he held you close and stroked your hair.

You were getting out of there. You weren't going to be alone in there anymore...

Once you and Sam were dressed and all the paperwork had been signed, you left, getting into the car you had seen so many times in Sam's memories. Baby.

The brothers had already offered you a place with them before you were even out of the parking lot, but you weren't surprised. You knew that your place was with Sam. A bond had been created that first night, and it would never be broken, a fact which you felt in your very soul. 

Living in the bunker was perfect for you too. It was so silent, there only ever being three other people to need to tune out from, and you found that it was easier to control your gift there, even managing to shut out other people's thoughts completely for a time.

They were baby steps, but it was Sam who lay beside you each night in his bed, his hand clutching yours tightly and encouraging you that you were doing great and one day you would have complete control over your gift.

And it was a gift, you realised. All your life you had thought of it as a curse, but with a little control, you were able to wield it to help others, just as you had wanted to do.

A guardian angel. That's what Sam had called you, and you smiled at the thought. 

You could be his guardian angel, even with a broken wing.

You'd learn to fly again some day.

Together.


End file.
